It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way.
Many venues employ jackpot controllers for awarding jackpots to one or more gaming machines participating in the jackpot. Typically, a portion of turnover received during game play, from each gaming machine, is forwarded to a jackpot controller as a contribution. That is, part of each wager goes towards the jackpot. The technique can be implemented within a single gaming machine or may be extended to a so called wide area jackpot where multiple gaming machines (from one or more different venues) contribute to a single jackpot pool.
One way of awarding a jackpot is a so called “symbol driven” jackpot, where a predetermined symbol pattern or win outcome triggers the jackpot.
There is a need for an alternative technique for determining prizes for win outcomes to a player.